Just Ron
by Black Is Back
Summary: The trio has just started their seventh year at Hogwarts and things have changed. She has to discover her true feelings towards a handsome Head Boy named Ron Weasley. RWHG - FINISHED!
1. The Smartest Witch

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**  
  
Chapter 1  
"The Smartest Witch"  
  
Why is this so hard? She asked herself. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she looked at the blank piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione Granger was thought by many to be the smartest witch of her age, but as she began her seventh year at Hogwarts the clarity and confidence she once had in her schoolwork was replaced only with uncertainty.  
  
Concentrate Hermione. She told herself. Wait...what is that noise? She looked up from her parchment and realized McGonagall had dismissed class. As she hastily stuffed her belongings into her bag she looked around for her two best friends. Ronald Wealsey's flaming red head popped up from underneath the desk.  
  
"Dropped my quill," he replied to the look of question on Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh," she said as she flashed him a quick grin that they both knew was reserved for him.  
  
Harry Potter was standing by the door waiting for them. He had grown a lot over the summer considering last year he was Hermione's size and was now almost as tall as Ron. That was saying something because Ron was one of the tallest in his year.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron again. He had definitely changed over the summer. He was very tall but not lanky. He was in fact very built due to the fact that he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He was no longer the awkward friend of the famous Harry Potter. He was, as many knew him to be, Ron Weasley, one of the most popular boys in the school, Quidditch Captain, and Head Boy. Hermione was happy about this because she was, of course, Head Girl and they had to live in a separate dormitory called the Chambers of Authority. Ron was upset about not living with Harry at the beginning but got over it quickly seeing how Hermione was almost never in the chamber so he could have girls over any time he wanted. Hermione never told Ron that she knew what company he kept. That's none of my business. She told herself often when Ron had a girl over.  
  
"Hurry up guys! We're going to be late to potions," Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Wow never thought you would be saying that." Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"Well it's just that I don't want to be late. Snape has changed but not enough to not give us detention."  
  
"Okay, okay, we're coming," Hermione said exasperated.  
  
She finished collecting her things then rushed over to Harry. As they entered the dungeon Snape was already sitting at his desk. At the end of last year Harry battled Lucius Malfoy and won. After Malfoy was captured the dementors, whom Dumbledore managed to 'persuade' to come to the Order's side, gave him the kiss. Ever since then Snape had become more bearable to be with. Hermione didn't know why or how but she was just glad it happened. She didn't want to ask Harry because every time someone even mentioned that night he would quickly change the subject.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape," Harry said cheerfully as they took their seats at the front, much to Ron's dismay.  
  
Potter. Weasley. Granger. Good afternoon," Snape said. "You know I don't think I will ever get used to you three sitting at the front row of my class."  
  
"Me either," Ron muttered so that only Hermione could hear him. She knew he didn't trust Snape yet. Ron was very skeptical of the fact that Snape just changed overnight.  
  
"Alright class to day we will be doing a truth serum or as it is called in your textbooks, Vetriserum." Snape droned on.  
  
Hermione was having trouble with her potion but she managed to play it of like it was supposed to be pink and smell like flowers. The problem however was that Snape said that next class they would be testing their potions on themselves.  
"Er, I just wanted mine to be pretty," Hermione said to Neville.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. You always go that extra mile!"  
  
"Er, uh...yeah," she said softly. "Thanks Neville."  
  
Snape however wasn't as convinced. He stared down at her potion with a look of utmost confusion. He looked up at her then back down to the potion slowly as if trying to piece together a puzzle but it was just too many pieces.  
  
"Please see me after class Miss Granger." Snape said quietly so as no one else could hear him.  
  
Great. Even Snape has noticed how thick I'm becoming. She thought to herself. She had other thing to worry about though like HOW was she supposed to ditch Harry and Ron after class.  
Snape let the class out and Hermione gathered all of her things but her quill. She was walking out of the dungeon then-  
  
"Oh no! I forgot my quill. You guys go ahead I'll catch up," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"It's okay I'll come with you," Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"NO! I mean...it's just a quill Ron I think I can get it by myself."  
  
"Oh. O – okay. Uh see you at lunch then," Ron said with what Hermione thought could have been hurt in his voice.  
  
She didn't want to be mean but she also didn't want Ron to think she was stupid. With a sigh she turned around and went back into the dungeon. Snape was sitting quietly behind his desk.  
"Why didn't you want them to know? It's just one potion."  
  
"I don't know. Like you said, one potion. Who cares right?"  
  
"Well," Snape said softly," I do and I'm positive you do as well. Now Miss Granger I realize you dislike me but-"  
  
"I do too like you! Well...now."  
  
"BUT, if you would please not interrupt me, I'm not stupid. If you think I haven't realized there is something wrong then you are gravely mistaken. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Snape was being nice or the smell her potion had filled the dungeon with but the next thing Hermione knew she was telling Snape all about her classes were much more challenging and how if anyone ever found out they would think she was thick. She finished with a deep sigh and they sat in silence for a minute. Then finally Snape spoke.  
  
"Miss Granger. I realize you believe the problem lies in your school life but the real problem is your social life. It is distracting you."  
  
"What? I don't have social problems. I NEVER said anything about my social-"  
  
"Miss Granger, you've forgotten that I'm quite gifted at Legilimens. I sense tension and conflict that you don't want to admit. You need not tell me there is a problem I figured it out on my own."  
  
Hermione just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Oh," Snape said with a very mischievous smirk. "And your secret is safe with me."  
  
"What secret?" Hermione asked defensively.  
  
Snape chuckled softly." I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of your age?" He sighed when she didn't show any signs of understanding." You may leave now Miss Granger. If you need extra assistance in your classes then you may ask me and it will be kept confidential. You are not above asking for help when it is needed."  
  
She got up and slowly walked out of the dungeon feeling more confused then when she was trying to concoct her potion.


	2. The Secret

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**

Chapter 2- The Secret  
  
Secret? I don't have a secret! She thought to herself as she walked to the Great Hall. Well I did steal the pen from Gringotts but no, that couldn't be it. He sounded as though it was a big secret.  
  
When she entered the Great Hall she spotted Ron and Harry getting up from their seats. Her stomach was grumbling quietly but she decided that if she were ever going to get back on track with her schoolwork then class would have to come before food.  
  
Ron and Harry made their way over to Hermione and together they made their way into the corridor. They stopped near one of the staircases to see which classes they had next.  
  
"I have Muggle Studies next. Harry don't you have it with me?" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Nope. That would be me," Ron said with a cute grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione replied with a sweet smile then turned to Harry, "What class do you have then?"  
  
"I have Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with Dumbledore," Harry said excitedly as he looked at his watch, "which I'm going to be late to. See you guys in the common room after class then?"  
  
"Bye Harry," Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
Hermione turned around and started heading up the stairs to class.  
  
"So, Ron, how are your- Ron?" She looked to both sides of her but he wasn't there. She looked over her shoulder and Ron was standing at the bottom of the staircase standing very, very close to a pretty fifth year Hermione recognized as her old boyfriend's sister, Sheena Finnigan. Something about this made Hermione uneasy.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said impatiently.  
  
With a goodbye hug from Sheena, Ron strolled up the stairs to Hermione as if he just stopped to tie his shoe. A very pretty shoe.  
  
"It's very rude to walk away from someone that's taking to you, you know," Hermione said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione but she wanted to talk to me. I mean did you see her? That was Seamus' little sister. She's had a thing for me since last year. Weird huh?" Ron said trying to brush it off but acting very smug nonetheless.  
  
"Sure Ron, whatever."  
  
Why is this bothering me so much? She asked herself. After all it IS just Ron.  
  
The word's 'just Ron' kept repeating themselves in Hermione's head, so much that they were distracting her all through class. The thing was that somewhere in the back of her mind something snapped into place and she realized that he wasn't just Ron anymore.  
He was, as many knew him to be, Ron Weasley, one of the most popular boys in the school, Quidditch Captain, and Head Boy.


	3. Stuck In A Cauldron With You

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**

Chapter 3 - Stuck In the Cauldron With You  
  
By the time Muggle Studies was over Hermione ha convinced herself that she was stressing over the whole 'just Ron' thing way too much. He WAS just Ron. He was that frustrating boy that would argue with her no matter the subject. He was the boy that had dirt on his nose and didn't even realize it the first time they met.  
  
For goodness sakes! What on earth was I thinking? Hermione thought. She found it incredibly amusing that she even thought of Ron like that. After all it was Harry she liked for the longest time, but that was over. She had grown out of it. Something clicked.  
  
"That's it," Hermione said so loudly that it made Ron jump and turn around to face her quickly.  
  
"What's it?!?"  
  
"Oh, er, that," she said pointing to a picture of a centaur looking up at the stars. "I've been, um, looking for it."  
  
"Okay," Ron said slowly, "why?"  
  
"Well, for your information, Parvati mentioned it to me and I wanted to see it for myself."  
  
He studied her for a minute then grinned. "You can be so odd sometimes."  
  
Hey," Hermione said with a giggle, "you're one to talk."  
  
Hermione and Ron continued to joke back and forth to the common room. When they went in they found Harry sitting by the fireplace doing his potions homework. Ron walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
Hermione, however, went and sat down at a table at the far end. She got out her quill and homework but had no intention of working. She was thinking about the discovery she made earlier. She figured out 'her secret.'  
  
Snape knows I used to like Harry! She thought to herself. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore now does it? And to think he actually had me worried!  
  
Hermione was so pleased that she figured out the big mystery that she didn't even realize, until she was done, that she finished all of her homework that night. She hadn't done that since the last year.  
  
She gathered all of her things and was about to head down to the chambers when something happened that didn't make her sleepy anymore. The common room portrait hole opened and Sheena entered. This wouldn't have been bad except she walked over to Rona and sat on his lap.  
  
Oh no! I hope he doesn't take her to the chambers! I wanted to go to sleep. Hermione thought, but she suddenly had an idea.  
  
She walked over to them. "Okay guys I'm calling it a night. Sweet dreams." Hermione said with a sweet but evil smile to Ron and Sheena.  
  
"Night 'Mione," Harry said although he didn't even look up from his parchment.  
  
With one last look at the disappointment on Ron's face Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole and went down to the chambers.  
  
I hope he doesn't bring her down here anyway! Hermione thought suddenly as she entered the chambers. Crookshanks ran up to her and started purring and rubbing against her legs, but Hermione didn't notice. I should bring a boy down here. I have the right to have company just as much as Ron does!  
  
While Hermione got dressed and ready for bed she thought of possible candidates to invite over. Her thoughts were a swimming pool filled with drowning boys as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She dreamed she was inside a very large black cauldron. She was screaming for help but every time she did, a different boy's head would appear at the top. Neville. Dean. Justin. Seamus.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione," Seamus said, "but I've helped you out of here before. You have to get someone else to help you. I'm busy, Padma is stuck in a well and I promised I'd save her."  
  
His head disappeared. Then Ron came.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'll save you," Ron said as he lowered himself into the cauldron with a rope, "Everything's going to be alright."  
  
He climbed down slowly. When he reached the bottom he reached up and pulled the rope down. It fell to his feet.  
  
"Ron! What did you do? Now we're both stuck in this thing!"  
  
She looked at Ron but he wasn't worried. In fact he was smiling at her like she had never seen before.  
  
"I know. I wanted this to happen. It was going to eventually. You don't understand right now but you will. You don't have to be rescued Hermione. We just have to be stuck, together. We need each other. Both of us need this," Ron said as he moved slowly towards Hermione.  
  
"Ron? What are you talking about? Why would you ever want to be stuck in here? It's suffocating me. I can't breathe."  
  
"Then let me breathe for the both of us. You know I would never let anything happen to you."  
  
Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and found the understanding she didn't even know she needed. She was herself again. She was smart. She was beautiful. She was Hermione - but only if she kept looking into his eyes. She had a strong desire. She wanted his strength. She wanted his weaknesses. She wanted just Ron. She moved closer to him...  
  
Hermione woke up drenched in sweat, and shaking from head to toe.


	4. The Argument

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**

Chapter 4 – The Argument  
  
For the next couple of days Hermione tried to avoid Ron. She knew it was silly but she knew if she looked into his eyes something would happen. She didn't know exactly what because she couldn't really remember the dream. All she knew was that whatever was in his eyes scared Hermione more than Voldemort.  
  
Two days after she had the dream she got worn-out of trying to avoid Ron. It was almost impossible. Hermione hadn't realized it before but most of her day was spent by Harry's and, especially, Ron's sides.  
  
I am being rather childish. After all it WAS just a dream. She thought.  
  
She decided to find Ron and Harry during lunch. She entered the Great Hall and spotted them sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table talking disbelievingly quietly to themselves. They were normally the loudest at the table. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even realize Hermione had sat down next to them.  
  
"I don't know Harry. She's been acting like that ever since I brought Sheena over that night," Ron said doubtfully, "I think she heard us."  
  
"No I didn't," Hermione said so loudly compared to them that they both jumped. "What exactly did you think I heard?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ron said confidently, although his ears with starting to turn pink. "We were just talking loud."  
  
"'Mione," Harry said carefully, "have you been avoiding R-, er, I mean us?"  
  
"Of course I haven't whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well," Ron piped in, "you haven't eaten any meals with us, talked or even sat in class with us, and every time we see you in the hallway you turn around and head in the opposite direction. Now I don't know about you but to me that seems like you're trying to steer clear of us."  
  
"I've just been busy. I do have other friends you know."  
  
"Oh really," Ron said mockingly, "And who exactly are these other friends of yours?"  
  
Hermione was starting to get irritated. Why does he care? She thought impatiently.  
  
Well, Ronald, it's none of your business. That's who!"  
  
"No, please 'Mione, do tell us. I would really like to introduce myself to your other friends."  
  
That's it! She thought. Well if he wants someone then I will tell him exactly whom I'm friends with.  
  
"You've already introduced your self to Krum so there is no point in doing it again."  
  
Ron looked as if someone had just slapped him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron said as if trying to steady voice." You and Krum haven't talked in along time."  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?"  
  
"Guys..."Harry tried to interrupt.  
  
"Never mind. We're going to be late for classes." Ron picked up his bag and climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said finally, "why do you do that to him?"  
  
"Do what? He was the one getting mad at me over a friend I had!"  
  
You and I both know you aren't talking to Krum again. Come on 'Mione. You don't really think I'll fall for that. You know what it does to Ron. You're the smartest witch of our age after all you of all people should have been able to figure it out."  
  
Harry turned around and started to head for the portrait hole. He was halfway out of it then turned back around to face Hermione.  
  
"Oh and just so you know you said 'a friend I had' not a friend you have."  
  
Hermione just sat there for five minutes trying to figure out why she said that Krum was back. She hated him. He broke up with her after the holiday break. He said she came back and looked too tall for him. He broke her heart so she broke his nose. Ron and Harry had a little more respect for her after that.  
  
Hermione went to class after she gave up on translating her lie. She couldn't concentrate as usual. She would catch Ron staring at her as if she was going away forever and he didn't have the nerve to say goodbye to her.  
  
After Muggle Studies was over Ron didn't wait for her like he usually did. Hermione wasn't too far behind him though. She could see him ahead in the hall.  
  
She turned a corner and saw, up ahead, Ron talking to Sheena. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione coming. Then he turned around and kissed Sheena. Hard.  
  
Hermione was caught off guard. She looked away quickly and tried to walk past them without glancing over. It was very hard. Especially, when Seamus was walking by as well and said, "Way to go Sheena!"  
  
Why did Ron just do that? I know for a fact that he hates showing that kind of emotion in front of people. He told me himself.  
  
She took the stairs that led down to the entrance of the Chambers of Authority.  
  
He knew I was looking. She thought as she entered her room and collapsed on her bed. Yet, he did it anyway. Was he jealous? No...that couldn't be it. Ron doesn't think of me like that. Thank goodness! She laughed to herself. She was trying to think of other possible reasons when she heard a door open and close. Ron was back. She got up from her bed and crossed the room. She opened the door just a crack to where she could just make out Ron's silhouette against the fire's glow. He wasn't alone.  
  
"This is none of my business," She said to herself like she often did when Ron brought a girl over. This time it was different though. She couldn't stop watching them. They were kissing a lot now. A few minutes went by then Ron broke away from Sheena's embrace.  
  
Go home now! Hermione thought hopefully.  
  
Ron grabbed Sheena's hand and looked into her eyes as if he were looking for something. He kept hold of her hand and got up. They were heading to his bedroom but before they reached the door something happened that confused Hermione. He let go of Sheena's hand and looked back into her eyes. Then he looked at Hermione's door. She shut it quickly.  
  
Did he know I was there?  
  
She listened very hard and finally heard a door close.  
  
Oh no! They went into his room!  
  
She opened the door all the way this time but they hadn't gone into his room. Ron was standing with his back to Hermione. Sheena had left. He turned and looked at her. He looked sad about something. Without a word, Ron turned, walked into his room and closed the door. 


	5. The Lie

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**

Chapter 5 – The Lie  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning and couldn't go back to sleep. She felt guilty about Ron. She knew he hated Krum. She couldn't understand why he did but she knew all the same. It was cold and rainy morning so she covered up with a blanket before she walked out into the main room of the Chambers.  
  
Sleeping on the couch by the fireplace was Ron. Hermione just stood in her doorway looking at him. His flaming red hair was perfectly messed up so that hair fell into his eyes. HE had his mouth closed but still had drool coming out of the corner. Hermione had never found him more attractive.  
  
Why am I feeling this? It's ridiculous. But look at him just sleeping. Just...  
  
Hermione walked over to him and stooped down so her face was about a foot from his. She reached up and brushed the hair from his eyes.  
  
What changed Ron? She thought. When did this happen? What happened to you that made me feel this way?  
  
Ron gave a particularly loud snore and Hermione couldn't help but give a small laugh.  
  
"Yep, that's just Ron alright."  
  
She grabbed the blanket from around her and draped it over him. She turned and was heading into her room when-  
  
"Just Ron? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Hermione jumped.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" She demanded.  
  
"Long enough. What did you mean just then? Just Ron?"  
  
"Well, you are just Ron aren't you? What a silly question."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Hermione sat there for a minute not really knowing how to act or what to say. It looked as if Ron was in the same predicament.  
  
"Ron? You're still not upset with me because of Krum are you? Because about that..."  
  
"Look 'Mione" Ron interrupted, "You can be friends, or whatever you call it, with him or anyone else for all I care. It's just, well, I thought you hated him. You did after all break his nose. Which by the way was bloody brilliant."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said meaningfully, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't tell me you're sorry. He's your friend."  
  
"How can you be so thick and still be Head Boy," Hermione sighed. "I'm not talking to Krum I lied."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
She didn't want to tell him that she lied to him but knew she had to. She didn't want to hurt him anymore.  
  
"I lied about Krum. I don't know where he is much less talk to him. I just needed an excuse to keep you guys from bothering me about avoiding you. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would upset you this much."  
  
"Oh," Ron said thoughtfully. "Well are you going to tell me why you were avoiding me?"  
  
"Umm...no. Well not yet at least. Can I ask you something Ron? Why DO you hate Krum so much?"  
  
I thought you of all people would know that 'Mione." He gave that look, then looked down quickly. "He hurt you. I hate him. It's that simple."  
  
Hermione thought about this for a minute.  
  
"No. That's not it you're lying," She said abruptly.  
  
"What? I'm not lying!"  
  
"Yes you are because if that was the case then you would hate Seamus as well. And I know for a fact that you don't hate him! Okay I will reword the question then. Why did you hate him before we broke up or for that matter even started dating?"  
  
Ron looked incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, er, well, you know, uh, bad feeling." Ron looked down at his watch then got up quickly. "We had better get ready for class or we're going to be late."  
  
The first class, Transfiguration went by fairly fast then came potions. Hermione was nervous because today they were testing their Vetriserum on other people. Hermione tested it on herself the other day in class but nothing happened. If nothing happened again today then she would get a failing grade. Her first ever. She went in, without Ron and Harry knowing of course, to Snape's class and got help. She wasn't as confident as she was last year with her potions but she was almost positive that she had this one done correctly.  
  
As they entered the dungeon Snape was sitting at his desk. Hermione could have sworn he winked at her as she took her seat.  
  
What was that all about? Hermione thought suspiciously.  
  
"Alright class," Snape said loudly, "Today we will see if you have learned anything at all or if you have been sitting in my class for the past two weeks just staring at me and not absorbing any of the information."  
  
He continued, "I will pair you up and each of you will give the other your potion to drink. You will then ask each other the questions I pass out. Now, Mr. Potter if you will pleas pair up with Mr. Longbottom. Miss Parvati and Miss Bones. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger..."  
  
What?!? Ron and me? He never pairs us up. Hermione thought as Snape continued to pair the class up.  
  
"Okay everyone, get to work. I will be walking around observing all of you."  
  
Hermione turned and faced Ron.  
  
"Well, uh, here is my potion I hope it doesn't kill you." Hermione added a small giggle.  
  
"Trust me 'Mione. Your potion is probably safer than butterbeer."  
  
Hermione highly doubted that but was still thankful Ron said it.  
  
They drank each other's potions and then looked at the questions. Hermione felt sick as she read them.  
  
Question One: Who was your first crush?  
  
Question Two: Tell your feelings about the person you are doing this assignment with.  
  
Question Three: What is your biggest fear?  
  
Question Four: Why do you think you are in your house?  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Snape. He was smiling and gave a little wave to her when he saw her looking at him.  
  
He has gone completely mental. Hermione thought. How am I supposed to answer the first two questions with RON as my partner?  
  
She looked up at him and he was still reading the paper. If she didn't know better she would've thought Ron was blushing. He looked up at her then looked away quickly like looking for something Hermione knew wasn't there. He WAS blushing.  
  
But why? Over the questions? Then Hermione got an idea and a shiver of excitement rushed up her spine.  
  
"Okay Ron, ready to start?"  
  
"Oh okay, why don't you go first?"  
  
"Oh no you don't! You think that if you go last then maybe there won't be enough time to the assignment. Well Ronald, you are doing your work!"  
  
"Fine," Ron said quietly. He was still blushing.  
  
YES! Hermione thought. I'll finally get to know how he feels about me!  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and began their assignment.


	6. Rejections and Revelations

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**

Chapter 6 – Rejections and Revelations

"Okay, question one: Who was your first crush?"

Ron looked perplexed for a minute then finally answered.

"My Aunt Miltrude?"

It sounded more like a question that and answer to Hermione.

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling. I uh, thought she was so pretty and smart," he said softly.

That wasn't exactly what I was expecting. This next question will tell me. Here goes nothing. Hermione cleared her throat and continued.

"Question two: Tell your feelings about the person you are doing this assignment with." Hermione looked up expectantly.

Ron inspected Hermione for a minute then finally answered the long awaited question.

"Well, 'Mione, you are a great friend and I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach.

What?! That's it? A great friend?

She looked up at Snape for support. He rolled his eyes then buried his face in his hands with a heavy sigh. He got up and walked over to the pair.

"Miss Granger, apparently you grabbed the wrong potion because the one you gave to Mr. Weasley is not working."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"Now Mr. Weasley here is Miss Granger's potion, drink this then answer the questions again."

Ron looked as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"Oy! I already did mine!"

"I'll let you two work this out I think Mr. Longbottom needs my assistance."

Hermione looked over at Neville and he was turning a deep purple not to mention inflating like a balloon. She looked back at Ron.

"Well, go ahead! Drink the potion, it won't kill you."

"Hey! I already did mine. It's not my fault you grabbed the wrong potion. Why don't you go first?"

"Because I don't want you to know my true feelings for you until I know how you feel about me," Hermione said simply then quickly shut her hand over her mouth. She said it before she knew what she was doing. Ron's vetriserum obviously worked very well.

"What?" Ron said faintly.

Hermione looked as if she was fighting back tears.

"Well, I've started to develop romantic feelings for you," She got up and ran from the room but couldn't stop talking. "I wanted to know if you liked me in the same way."

Hermione didn't know where she was going or why but she knew she didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

Where can I go? Hermione thought determinedly. Oh, of course the Room of Requirement!

Hermione ran to the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She immediately began to pace in front of the bit of wall thinking hard about what she wanted from the room.

I need somewhere private...a place to be alone...No one will be able to find me.

On her third pass by the wall a light pink door appeared in the center of it. She turned the handle and walked in. It was cozy but not small in the least bit. One wall was completely covered in cases and cases of books. On the back wall there was an enormous oak bed that looked like the most comfortable thing Hermione had ever seen. There was a lit fireplace and a comfy armchair waiting for anyone to sit in it. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and went over to the bed. As soon as she lay down she began to drift off to sleep and forget about the revelation she just made to the man she loved.


	7. The Truth Comes Out In Your Dreams

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**

Chapter 7 – The Truth Comes Out In Your Dreams

Hermione had never had such a restful, dreamless sleep. She woke up and almost forgot why she was there. She wanted to know hat time it was and above the fireplace a clock appeared.

It's 5:04; everyone must be talking about what I said over a nice dinner. Hermione thought spitefully. She didn't feel like facing everyone just yet so she decided to grab her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, and begin reading it for the nineteenth time. She was on the fourth chapter, Restrictions Of The School, when she heard the door creak open. She looked over and Ron was standing in the doorway.

"Hi," He said quietly.

"Hello." Hermione looked down at her book and pretended to be reading but she was actually just staring at the word, 'the.'

"Can we talk?" Ron said as he walked into the room.

"Why? I think I've said enough for a while. Didn't I embarrass you?"

" 'Mione, I..." his voice trailed off.

Hermione looked up at him and saw the look only Ron can give and it sent chills up her spine.

"Yes?"

"I...you didn't embarrass me."

"Oh well I'm glad for that, but I must admit I embarrassed myself."

"Look," they both said in unison.

"Oh sorry 'Mione. Go ahead."

"I was just going to ask you if we could forget about this. Please?"

"Oh...y-yeah. Sure."

"Thank you Ron. Were you going to say something?"

"I wasn't going to say something. I was going to do something."

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She got up and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel his breath against her face.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done that day at the Shrieking Shack," and with that he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione woke with a start.

It was just a dream. Only a dream. Hermione thought disappointedly. Even though it was just a dream she was still short of breath. What time is it? A clock appeared above the fireplace.

5:04? It was 5:04 in my dream...I think. I can't remember exactly.

She looked over at the door half expecting Ron to walk in any minute and kiss her.

I'm being ridiculous! She decided not to read Hogwarts: A History but brush up on Communication With Trolls: The Basics instead. An hour passed, two hours, three hours and no Ron.

"He's NOT coming," she said out loud.

It was around 9 o'clock when Hermione sunk back into a peaceful sleep. She was awoken, however, shortly afterwards. She couldn't tell who it was because the lights dimmed themselves as she fell asleep. I need light. Hermione thought. The lights brightned themselves to reveal a very squinty eyed Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"'Mione we need to talk whether you want to or not."

Hermione pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ow...Okay, look Ron can we just forget about what happened in there today?"

"No 'Mione, maybe you can but I can't. I want to know how long you have felt, well, you know, like that."

"I don't know. I guess a long time. I just didn't fully realize it. I think the first time I felt anything like it was that day at the Shrieking Shack. Remember we were in our third year and it was snowing?"

"Of course I remember. You asked me if I wanted to get closer and I thought you meant us." Ron gave a small chuckle. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I was afraid of this, I was afraid of rejection. I mean who isn't right?"

"'Mione..."

"No," Hermione interrupted, "it's fine Ron. If you can't forget about this then I'm sorry but I'm going to try. I have to."

"But-"

"Goodnight Ron."

Hermione got up and walked out. She looked back and Ron was watching her walk away. He was about to say something but stopped. Then he spoke as she opened the door.

"Night."


	8. Hermione and Ronald

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**  
****

Chapter 8 – Hermione and Ronald

Hermione tried to act as normally as possible but she couldn't look at Ron anymore. It hurt her too much. About two days later something happened that made them both forget about their problems.

"Guys I forgot to tell you- this morning Ginny sent me the usual letter but she said she's coming back to Hogwarts tomorrow! Finally," Harry said merrily.

Hermione was glad Ginny was returning. She had missed her best friend a lot over the summer. Ginny had spent the summer over in France with Fleur Delacour and Bill.

"Harry that's wonderful! It will be nice to have another girl around again. No offense boys."

"None taken. Really missed my sister, huh mate?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see her."

Harry and Ginny had been dating since Harry's sixth year. Ginny left when her Fifth year ended and the two had been writing each other everyday ever since.

"What time is she getting her? Remember tomorrow is our first Hogsmeade visit of the year," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Uh, I think she gets here about noon. I had better go write and tell her to meet us somewhere. Where shall I tell her?"

"How about Hog's Head? Abe will give us free drinks," Ron said almost excitedly.

"Ron, how can you still be so cheap?" Hermione asked him jokingly.

"Well, dad has only been Minister for like a year. Not used to not being poor is all." Ron' face turned a soft shade of pink.

"Okay, so Hog's Head it is! I'll go send her an owl now." Harry set off looking extremely happy, leaving Ron and Hermione alone for the first time since the Room of Requirement.

Ron made a weird noise like he was going to talk then decided against it.

"What was that?"

"Er, I uh, had something caught it my throat."

"Oh...so, what are you doing tomorrow at Hogsmeade?"

"Just the same old thing, Zonkos, Honeydukes. But I'll probably be up at Hog's Head all day with you." Then he added quickly, "and Ginny!"

"Oh. Right."

There was an awkward silence as they walked into the Chambers of Authority.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed and get some homework done. 'Night Ron."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"What?"

"I just said goodnight."

"Yes I know but you called me Hermione instead of 'Mione. You haven't done that in a while is all. Well, anyway, see you tomorrow.

"Oh...o-okay."

She looked back at Ron before she was about to close the door and was surprised to see him looking slightly confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's nothing at all."

She gave him a weird look then smiled.

"Get some rest...Ronald." She said jokingly then began to close the door again but she suddenly remembered something.

"Ron? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you actually get into the Room that night? I mean I had a lock. It was, well, one of my requirements."

"Oh that was easy. I just thought of how mush I needed you."

"To talk to me."

"What?"

"'How much you needed _to talk to me,_' you mean."

"No, 'Mione. I needed you."

Ron got up, went into his room and closed his door softly leaving Hermione standing there completely confused and speechless.


	9. Happy Hogsmeade

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**  
  
****

**Chapter 9 – Happy Hogsmeade**

Hermione met Harry and Rona t breakfast the next morning. The Great Hall was filled with talkative students excited about the Hogsmeade visit that morning. She spotted the two boys sitting in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Mione!" Harry said happier than usual.

"Hello Harry. Good morning Ron."

Hermione could tell that Ron was avoiding looking at her. Instead he gave a very weak smile as he looked down at his plate.

"Don't pay attention to him. I think a dementor or something got a hold of him because it's like he'll never be cheerful again," Harry looked over at Ron hopefully. Ron didn't even look up. "Oh come on mate! You know that was funny! Why don't you try 'Mione? You seem to always bee able to put him in a good mood. Hey I'm sure there's at least one good way to make happier," Harry said with a nudge and wink to Ron whose face grew steadily pinker with each second.

I don't need her to put me in a better mood. What's wrong with the one I have anyway?" Ron scowled.

"Oh nothing at all! You are like sunshine on a summer day," Harry said sardonically, "Look if you can't be happy now then at least be happy when Ginny gets here."

The entire way to Hog's Head Harry tried, unsuccessfully, to enliven Ron.

"I know! I can get Ginny to set you up with one of her friends, mate! In fact, I know of one right now that's definitely had her eye on you." Hermione saw Harry glance over at her then quickly look back at Ron. "She's really pretty and has long hair. I know how you like long hair on girls. Look I think you should just go out with – Ginny!"

"Ginny?" Ron asked as he looked up. They had just walked into the Hog's Head and Ginny was standing up at the bar. "Oh." Ron rolled his eyes up at the ceiling as Harry and Ginny greeted each other with a long passionate kiss.

Hermione found Ron' reaction incredibly amusing but preoccupied herself, nonetheless, by taking her scarf and cloak off and brushing the snow out of her long hair. Hermione took a while to dot his and when she was done so were Harry and Ginny. She ran over to Ginny and gave her a gigantic hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! Tell us, how was France? Exhilarating I expect?"

"Of course! I really wish you could've come with me Hermione. It was beautiful. Oh, I've missed everyone so much! RON!" She ran over a squeezed a very uncomfortable but happy looking Ron.

"Gin! Not here!"

"Oh Ronnie, grow up. I've missed you," she said as they all took their seats at a booth in the back of the bar. "SO anything good happen while I was gone? Tons I suppose." Ginny had a slightly amused expression on her face as she looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione.

"Not really. Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well, Harry has – OW!"

Harry apparently elbowed Ginny in the ribs because she looked angrily over at Harry and clutched her side.

" What was that bloody for? You're the one that..."

"OH! SORRY," Harry half-screamed in order to cut her off.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny screeched in a voice uncannily like her mother's, "You haven't even asked them have you?"

"Asked us _what_?" Ron insisted.

"You know Harry," Ginny said completely ignoring Ron, "You are the bravest person I know, other than Dumbledore of course, against You-know-who, but the biggest coward when it comes to your friends."

"It's part of the reason you love me," Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully then looked over at Hermione and Ron.

"We were, uh, just curious as to, well, what I mean is are you two were together? Like Harry and me are?"

"What? Have you two gone completely mental? "Ron said at the same time Hermione said, "Honestly! Where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"Alright, alright." Ginny held her hand up in apology. "We were just guessing. Well, then what is going on between you two? From what Harry has told me in the letters and the way you two have acted just since you entered the bar there seems to be something wrong. I mean you haven't even looked at each other once since we've sat down."

"Ginny," Harry said warningly.

"Fine," Ginny said in a tone of defeat, "I'm done."

"Good. Now Ron let's go get some drinks for the ladies. Ginny, not a word."

"Yes, master," Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione felt that she was being watched. She turned to her left and saw Ron staring at her. When he realized what he was doing he quickly turned away.

"Drinks? On yeah right." Ron said quickly.

They left and went up to the bar. It was Hermione's turn to get caught staring.

"Hermione!"

"Hmm? What?!"

"I have been trying to get your attention but you've been too busy staring at my brother. Now tell me the truth!"

"That was the truth! There is nothing going on between Ron and myself!"

Ginny studied her for a minute as if trying to concoct a very difficult potion. Hermione knew she was trying to figure out if she was telling her the truth or not.

Ginny, I'm telling you the truth. Look all you want in here. Hermione thought.

Hermione knew Ginny had intermediate skills at Legilimens. She could tell at the very least when someone was lying to her.

"Okay, then tell me what is it that has happened to you two? I could cut the tension with a splicing spell!"

"Well, to tell you the absolute truth I'm not sure myself. One day I looked at him and I saw something I needed. Something I required to be complete. I know this sounds stupid but I can't help it."

"It's not stupid. I wish I felt that way about Harry."

"What? You don't?" Hermione asked surprisingly.

Ginny let out a long sigh. "No. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry but it's just not the same thing you have with Ron." Ginny sat there quietly for a minute then seemed to realize that Hermione was still there. "Look Hermione, Ron feels something for you. I see it. Harry sees it. Now you need to see it. You just need to talk to him, as difficult as that may seem."

"Yeah. I suppose it's the only thing I can do to clear the air."

She looked over at Ron. He looked extremely nervous just standing up at the bar. Then he turned and said something to Harry. Harry gave him a puzzled expression and Ron turned around with a glance at Hermione and left Hog's Head.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be a piece of cake," Hermione said sarcastically to herself. As she got up and followed him out.

"Be back in a minute," she called back to Ginny.


	10. The End of The Beginning

**JUST RON  
  
by: Black Is Back**  
****

Chapter 10 – The End of the Beginning

Hermione ran out the door and found herself in a blizzard without a cloak or scarf. She looked around for Ron but couldn't find him. She did, however, spot Neville walking towards her so she ran over to meet him.

"Neville, have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah, he just ran past here. I think he was in a hurry or something."

"Which way?"

Neville pointed behind him up towards the street.

"Thank you Neville," Hermione called back as she ran the way Neville directed her.

Where is he going? Hermione thought. Why did he look so nervous?

After about five frantic minutes of searching for Rob she decided to head back to Hog's Head. She turned around and found herself right to the left of the Shrieking Shack. Memories of it came sweeping into Hermione's mind like a tidal wave. She smiled and closed her eyes as she stood there slightly shaking now. She didn't care though. After this year everything will be what the Shrieking Shack is now. Just a memory. She couldn't help that most of her thoughts were now of Ron. She smiled even more at one thought: he said he needed me.

Something in her brain clicked and she finally figured it out. It's him! He's the reason I can't concentrate. Every time I try to work in classes I keep thinking about him! He doesn't need me. I need him to be me.

Now she was trembling as she felt the coldness of winter seep into her clothes and bite at her bare skin. She needed to find Ron. She opened her eyes as she turned around. She didn't open them soon enough because she ran right into someone standing behind her. She was just about to hit the hard, bitter snow when someone grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from falling. She looked up and Ron was picking her back up.

"Thanks," Hermione said as her face turned a rosy red. "Listen, we need to talk, Ron."

But Ron wasn't listening. "Hey do you want to go up and have a look? For old times sake?" She looked over to where he was pointing, the Shrieking Shack.

It's not that she didn't want to go but she was freezing to death and really wanted to talk to Ron about everything. Ron seemed to have read her mind because before she even spoke he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you, again." Hermione said softly, "Okay come on let's go."

They reached the gates and Hermione couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Ron, want to get closer?" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah."

"What? Oh, no you didn't get it. I was joking remember third-"

"Yes I do want to get closer." Ron sounded a bit agitated.

"Ron, We really need to talk."

"No," Ron said simply, "WE don't need to talk, I do. You always want to talk at the wrong times. And, well, don't take this the wrong way Mione but shut up, for once."

Hermione looked up and was about to respond but she saw kindness on his face instead of disagreement. This time was different. He had that look in his eyes but this time it was real. It wasn't a fantasy. It wasn't a dream or even a glimpse. She was staring into her eyes and she knew.

"Oh," she said gently.

"Mione, I- no, let me start over. We were here almost four years ago. Ever since around then I've had these confusing feelings for you and up until that Potions class I thought that that was all it was ever going to be. Confusing. Then I was with Sheena that one night. I know you saw me. And I looked at her and all I could see was this empty shell. Nothing that I wanted. She wasn't you. You're all I ever wanted, then again you are all I've ever tried to avoid."

He broke her stare and smiled as he looked up at the Shrieking Shack. Hermione never took her eyes off of him.

"You this is almost EXACTLY how it was four years ago. We are even standing in the same spots."

Ron looked back at Hermione. This time he wasn't smiling.

"Uh, Hermione, I, uh, love you."

Hermione couldn't help it. She started laughing uncontrollably hard.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. I'll, uh, I guess I'll just go then," Ron said obviously very confused and hurt as he turned to leave.

"Ronald Weasley!"

She grabbed his hand and spun him around so he was facing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him, what she thought, was the best kiss ever. He enclosed his arms around her waist and participated happily. They separated and looked at each other for a minute.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered.

Then Hermione did something that caught Ron completely off guard. She punched him extremely hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for not telling me sooner!"

"Well, that's what you get for not letting me talk!"

"You two are fighting like an old married couple. What will you do when you actually get married?" Harry said out of the coldness.

Hermione and Ron spun around to find Ginny and Harry standing a little further down the path.

"Oh-uh, hello. How long - " Ron said but Ginny cut him off.

"We saw everything," She said simply.

"Well it's not like we weren't going to tell you," Ron said defensively.

"Look can me and Ron have a minute? Just a minute. Thank you," Hermione said.

"Knew it would happen eventually," Harry muttered as him and Ginny walked up to the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione turned to Ron. "So now what?"

"Well, we go back up to the school with our best friend and my sister and we act like we always. Do. But I will have you know that I will be expecting a lot more snogging than before."

"Oh, I was hoping that was included in our new relationship." She gave him a quick kiss then perched her head on his shoulder as they both looked up at the Shrieking Shack.

"So we are finally here? I wonder what changed?" Ron said.

"We are in the same place we've always been. We just realize where that is now. Nothing really changed. After all I'm still Hermione and you're just Ron."

Hermione smiled. The words 'just Ron' kept repeating themselves in her head.

He was, after everything they had gone through, just Ron.

THE END


End file.
